Into Another World
by SmartyPants001
Summary: When the Empire in Elite: Dangerous is attacking someone, that person makes a break for it by jumping to a random star system and lands himself in MLP. And things only get even more crazy when the Doctor and Rose get thrown into the mix. And then there's Minecraft. The ultimate crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Elite: Dangerous, Doctor Who, and Minecraft
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted to Hasbro

Elite: Dangerous (Game Preview) is copyrighted to Frontier Developments

 _Prologue:_

It was a beautiful night in the land of Equestria, the magical land of ponies, thanks in no small part to Princess Luna. But as everypony in Equestia knows, almost every peaceful night is the calm before a storm, and this night is no different.

" _I have a very strange feeling about tonight,_ " thought Luna, " _almost … out of this world._ "

Luna's sister, Princess Celestia, wasn't fairing much better. You see, the Princesses are basically demigods. For example, they rotate the planet and have visions in their sleep. Celestia was having one such vision tonight. She didn't get much, but had visions of lasers, fireballs crashing into the planet, and large explosions. Now, danger arises about every other month in Equestria, and commonly can shoot lasers and cause large explosions, but the mane six (pardon the pun) can usually stop it within an hour. However, the fireballs worried her and woke her up. Unable to sleep, Celestia went to her sister to talk.

"Luna," said Celestia, "I had another vision."

"Another one?" responded Luna, "It's been less than a month since your last."

"I know," said Celestia, "That's why I came here. Have you been having any strange feelings lately?"

"Yes," replied Luna, "in fact, only five minutes ago, I felt something … other worldly."

"Strange," said Celestia, "I dreamt of fireballs falling from the sky."

"Yes, very strange," responded Luna.

"Yes, I'm going to try to get some more sleep, so see you in the morning."

"Yes, yes," said Luna, thinking very deeply, " _Not of this planet and fireballs? Possibly an asteroid impact? No, no, the nearest asteroid is about 59 Ls (light seconds) away. So what could it be?_ "

Alas, she was thinking too close, for the ultimate danger is tens of billions of LY (light years) away, in another universe.


	2. Chap1, Jumps and Fire

MLP:FIM is copyrighted to Hasbro

E:D (Game Preview) is copyrighted to Frontier Developments

 _Chapter I_

Date: June 23, 3358

System: Unexplored

Faction Space: Empire

Galaxy: Milky Way

Universe: Elite: Dangerous

"This is a distress signal to all nearby Federation systems! Please bring aid! Or at least salvage the wreckage of my ship if…"

"Shields offline."

"Oh come on!"

Hi there! I'm James. I'm currently being shot at by imperial ships because I took a mission from the Federation to eliminate some imperial forces. I took the job … with an adder. A decked out adder, but an adder nonetheless.

"Computer!" I yelled, "Choose random system and jump to it!"

"System found," said the computer, "Frame Shift Drive charging."

"Charge faster!" I yelled.

"Hull integrity at 15%," said the computer.

"Come on, come on…" I groaned.

"Jumping in four, three, two, one, engaged," said the computer.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in happiness, "I'm alive!"

Date: June 15, 2016

System: Undiscovered

Faction Space: None

Galaxy: ?

Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

"Warning, fuel systems at 1.5%" said the computer after I dropped out of hyperspace.

"How much time do I have until it runs out?" I asked.

"5 minutes," responded the computer.

"Whoa," I said, "I need to find an earth-like planet, and fast. Computer, scan for earth-like planets within 50 Ls."

"Earth-like planet found," said the computer.

"Distance?" I asked.

"45 Ls, "responded the computer.

"Perfect," I said, "set a course and take us there."

"Switching to auto-pilot," said the computer.

Exactly 4.5 minutes later, we got extremely close to the planet. However, the computer said, "Fuel tank at 0% capacity. All systems shutting down. Oxygen supply will last for five minutes."

"Oh no," I said.

"Warning, the planet's gravity is pulling us int…" said the computer before dying.

"At least it's an earth-like planet," I said, "Wait a second, are we already in the atmosphere? It's getting hot in here…" Then the ship caught fire in the front. I looked down at my hull integrity and saw… 0%! Luckily I was already less than 2 miles from the surface. "Come on, Come on, eject! Eject!" I said as I pulled the trigger.

As the ship continued to burn and became visible from the ground, the captain of the Ponyville Weather Team (PWT), Rainbow Dash, had actually gotten up early to do her job. With almost everypony else asleep at the crack of dawn, Rainbow and the two princesses were the only ones to see the fireball enter the sky.

Rainbow, being very curious thought, " _What_ IS _that thing?_ "

Both the princesses thought, " _Uh oh._ "

Now less than a mile above the ground and fully on fire, the ship started to get Rainbow nervous. She decided to tell her friends about it. She decided to tell Twilight about it first because she knows the most about astronomy, and might have some insight. As soon as she got there, Rainbow forcefully started knocking on the door. This woke up Spike, Twilight's assistant and basically adopted brother, who quickly ran to the door.

"Hi Rainbow!" he said, "Good to see that you're doing your job for once."

Rainbow just rolled her eyes. "Can you get Twilight?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded, "but why?"

"Because there's a fireball falling through the sky right now," said Rainbow.

"Are you making that up?" asked Spike, but Rainbow didn't need to answer because what used to be a wing for the ship plowed into the ground beside them. "Well… okay then."

"Just tell Twilight that there's a fireball falling through the sky right now and to meet me at the park," said Rainbow. Then, she immediately sped off. She got to Sugar Cube Corner in about five seconds due to flying at almost the speed of sound and flew in going more like 15 mph. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake," she said when she got in, "Is Pinkie still here?"

"I think she just left," said Mr. Cake.

"Thanks!" she said, speeding out the door.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Mrs. Cake.

As soon as she flew out the door, Rainbow flew far above the small town looking the hard-to-miss pink pony. This was accomplished surprisingly easily due to the fact that Pinkie Pie's color scheme stands out from the buildings'. Flying down, Rainbow quickly told Pinkie to meet her in the park before flying to Rarity's. " _It's going to be a pain waking everypony up,_ " Rainbow thought before Vinyl's wub machine of an alarm clock did it for her. " _Well, that was easy._ " She then proceeded to Rarity's, Applejack's, and Fluttershy's and told them to meet her in the park.

When everypony was there, Rarity asked, "Darling, why did you bring us here?"

"Because…" RD said before being cut off by a loud crash coming from Canterlot (I believe that's how it's spelt) Mountain. "…that."

"Eek!" Fluttershy squealed and hid behind a tree.

"Uhh, guys," Applejack said, "it looks like whatever crashed into the mountain caused an avalanche."

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed, "Oh, phew, it isn't headed towards the city."

With that, something landed before them. Nopony knew what it was, but it was a passed out human in a parachute.


	3. Chap3, Confusion and the Doctor?

MLP:FIM is copyrighted to Hasbro

E:D (Game Preview) is copyrighted to Frontier Developments

Doctor Who is copyrighted to BBC

 _Chapter II_

Date: June 16, 2016

System: Undiscovered

Faction Space: None

Galaxy: ?

Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

" _W-where am I?_ " I thought, waking up. I took this time to analyze my surroundings. It was dark, so I couldn't see much, but as my eyes adjusted I saw that I was on a bed. I sat up and got out of bed to see if I could figure out any more about the place that I'm in. Suddenly, I tripped over something and face planted on the floor, which was really cold. "OW!" I exclaimed.

"What was that?" said a voice from outside.

"Mabey its up," said another, walking inside, "I'll go check. Hello?" she said, flipping on the lights. All she got in response was a moan. "Hello?" she asked again.

"I'm here," I said, getting up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville Castle," said the pony.

"A purple, talking, winged, unicorn. Eh. I've seen weirder," I said.

"Anyway," said the pony, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?"

"I'm James," I said, "How long was I out?"

"Almost 24 hours," said Twilight.

"Oh, then I've got to move quickly," I said.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Because the Empire could have figured out where I've gone by now," I explained, "which means that this entire star system is in imminent danger, and chances are, they'll want this earth-like planet all to themselves, killing, or worse, enslaving, any intelligent life forms on the planet!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" exclaimed Twilight, "Stay here, I have to get my friends." About half an hour later, she came back with five other ponies.

"Why did you bring us here, sugar cube?" asked an orange pony with a yellowish mane that was looking at Twilight.

"Also," asked a white unicorn with a purple mane, "what is that?" She pointed at me.

"I can hear you, you know," I said.

The all jumped back when I spoke. "Y-you can t-talk?" asked a yellow pegasus with a pink mane.

"Ha, the same reaction was going through my head when I met Twilight five minutes ago," I said. "Yes, I can talk."

"Cool!" said a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Yeah!" said an ecstatic pony that was pink all over, from nose to tail, "I can't wait to throw a welcome party!"

"A-a party?" I asked, "I haven't been to a party in years."

"That's just awful!" said the pony. "What kind of cake do you like?"

"Chocolate with vanilla icing," I responded.

"Okay!" said the pink pony, darting out the door.

"Is she always like that?" I asked. Everypony nodded. "So…" I was interrupted by my stomach. "Speaking of cake, do you have anything to eat, I'm starved."

"Pinkie will be back in a few minutes," said Twilight, "she'll have a cake with her."

"I suppose I can wait a few minutes," I said, "It's just that I haven't eaten in to two days and- wait, what's with the stares?"

"Oh," said the white unicorn, "Terribly sorry, but what _are_ you?"

"I'm a human," I said, "and that's all I'll say about myself, other than my name, until my stomach is satisfied and some of my questions are answered. Speaking of, I'm James, what are your names?"

"I'm Rarity," said the white unicorn.

"I'm Applejack," said the orange pony with the yellow mane.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," said the cyan pegasus, "but you can just call me Rainbow."

"I'm, I'm Fluttershy," said the yellow pegasus, barely audible.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm Fluttershy," she said, even quieter.

"Oh no Fluttershy," said Twilight, "Not this again."

"So," I said, "Your name is Fluttershy?" I extended my hand for a shake.

"Y-yes," said the shy mare, cautiously placing her hoof in my hand. She giggled, "It's warm, oh my, do you have a fever?"

"Not the last I checked. Hold on," I said. I pulled a device out of my poket.

"What are you holding?" asked Applejack.

"A thermometer," I said, sticking it in my ear and pressing a button. After a few seconds I pulled it out and looked at the screen. "Nope, 96.8°. I guess the lack of food lowered my body temperature." Fluttershy fainted on the spot. "Was it something I said?"

"No," said Twilight, "but a temperature like that would kill a pony."

"Well, what's the average pony body temperature?" I asked.

"37°," she responded.

"Huh, seeing as ponies are mammals, I would have expected a much higher body temperature," I said. "Wait a minute, temperature temperature temperature, of course! 98.6° _Fahrenheit_ is the average human body temperature, but 98.6° Fahrenheit is 37° Celsius!"

"How'd you figure that out?" asked Rainbow.

"Simple formula," I said, "Celsius, C,*1.8+32=Fahrenheit, F. So (F-32)/1.8=C!"

"What?" asked a confused Rainbow.

I didn't have time to answer as Pinkie burst through the doors with a wagon in tow. She then pressed a button and the wagon expanded into a very large… thing, there's no way to describe that was the wagon. "What the?"

Then, she started singing, " _Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome welcome welcome, I say how do you do? Welcome welcome welcome, I say hip hip hooray! Welcome welcome welcome to Ponyville today!_ " The oven on the wagon, yes an oven, opened up and a chocolate cake with vanilla icing popped out. Then confetti shot out of cannons on the top.

The whole commotion woke Fluttershy up. "Oh my, is he okay?" She asked looking at me.

I was frozen in shock with my jaw dropped and me staring at the wagon, or at least, that's what it looked like. My body was there, sure, but my mind had wandered off somewhere, trying to piece together what just happened. " _I wonder, the only other thing I can think of that's bigger on the Inside was in a si-fi series, but I can't put my finger on it. Well, I guess it's best if I ask some questions._ " My mind moaned, " _I hope this isn't as painful as last time._ " As my mind returned to my body I remembered what had happened last time… at school… at the Cleve Hub… as a flood of long lost memories came flowing back I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. I knew what was coming and the memories wouldn't help. As the gears in my head finally started turning again I mentally braced for what was to come. I screamed as a searing pain rushed through my head. I was grabbing my head as my vision slowly returned. It was all blurry, so I didn't notice the patch of icing on the floor that had flown off the cake earlier. I lost my footing and hit my head on the floor, hard. As I was losing consciousness, my vision was still blurred, and my hearing slightly impaired from the shock of falling, but I could make out Twilight yelling something about a hospital, and a dragon coming in. Then I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a room with one window, a small lamp, and a monitor of some kind. I got up and looked out the window. I thought of opening it to get some fresh air, but then I heard foot…er…hoofsteps outside my room.

"Well Doctor," said a female voice, it was definitely worried, but I felt like I heard it before. It also wasn't one of the ponies I met earlier. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, Rose," said a British, male voice that I could've sworn I'd heard somewhere. "I examined him earlier; he has a minor concussion, that's all. But this is strange. A human showing up in this universe without the use of the TARDIS… there has to be a rift somewhere. I'm going to go in and see if he's awake, I have a few questions."

"Oh no," I said quietly. I turned around to see a chestnut colored stallion with a wild brown mane and a suite that sure reminded me of something.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you," said the stallion who I presumed was the one called Doctor.

"Yes I heard you outside," I responded. "But I haven't eaten in days and I don't remember much at the moment."

"Understandable, you had a concussion, I can fix that," he said as he pulled a metal device with a blue tip. He pointed it towards my head and pressed a button. The tip lit up and emanated a strange, but somewhat familiar, sound. A slew of memories rushed back.

"Ow, My head," I moaned, clutching my head.

"It's okay," said the Doctor, "it's a common side effect of all your memories rushing back."

"Even ones I don't want back," I said.

"There," said the Doctor, turning off his machine. He chuckled a bit. "You should remember everything now."

"I-I do remember," I said, "I know who you are now."

"Oh you do, do you? Okay, guess," said the Doctor.

"Yes, you're _THE_ Doctor, the last time lord, a species from the planet Gallifrey with two hearts, an extremely low body temperature, and were almost wiped out of existence in the war with the daleks," I said, "and by the sounds of it, you were in your tenth regeneration and traveling with Rose Tyler when the TARDIS malfunctioned and brought you to this universe. I don't know how you became a pony though."

The Doctor's jaw dropped, "How?!"

"I was a bit of a si-fi nerd in my teenage years," I responded.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "now I would like a few questions answered."

Authors Notes: If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review! This is SmartyPants001, signing out until next time.


	4. Chap3, Impossibilities are Possibilities

MLP:FIM is copyrighted to Hasbro

E:D (Game Preview) is copyrighted to Frontier Developments

Doctor Who is copyrighted to BBC

 _Chapter III_

Date: June 16, 2016

System: Undiscovered

Faction Space: None

Galaxy: ?

Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

"I only have four questions," said the Doctor, "where are you from, why and how did you come here, how do you know who I am, and what happened before you got in the hospital?"

"The first one I can answer quite easily, the second I can half answer, and the third and fourth tie in together and might take some explaining," I said.

"I've got time," said the Doctor.

"Okay," I started to answer when Pinkie burst through the door again.

"You never got your cake," she said.

"Oh, yes," I said, walking over and taking the cake from her hooves. "Say, do you want to join us?"

"Sorry, but I've got a party to plan," she responded, "Bye James, bye Doctor!" She raced out the door.

"Anyway," I said, handing the Doctor a slice of cake, "I grew up in the Cleve Hub in the Erevate system. That is, until 8th Grade…" I shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on," said the Doctor, "don't leave me hanging."

"I'll explain later," I said, "but from then on I flew around in my adder doing missions for the Federation. Well, not exclusively for the Federation, just what would give me the most money. There was a bit of stuff going on in the shadows, but nothing too major. I didn't want to get on the most powerful faction in the galaxy's bad side, so whenever I could do a mission for them, I did. As long as I kept a steady stream of money to my employers, I didn't care about a few, not so legal, missions. As to why I came here, I was eliminating some imperial forces when they ambushed me. I jumped to a random star system and wound up here. I don't know how I got to this star system, though."

"Okay," said the Doctor, jotting it all down on a note pad.

"So, to answer your third question, where I come from, you're a fictional character who is on the television show, 'Doctor Who.' You travel around in the TARDIS, or Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, through time and space, along with various companions. You were last in your tenth regeneration and traveling with Rose Tyler," I said, "The reason I know who you are is because… well, I guess it all started thirteen years ago," I said, "I was in school on the Cleve Hub when these weird metal things invaded. They looked almost comical, with a plunger and egg beater for arms. I later learned that they were daleks. What freaked most of the class out was when they started yelling ' _EXTERMINATE!_ ' and killed one of my classmates. The shock caused my mind to literally drift away from my body. For some reason, my body couldn't be harmed, so they took me away for analysis. When I woke up, I was strapped down to someplace and I couldn't move, but they had the opening theme of 'Doctor Who' playing, and it intrigued me. So, in my free time, I watched the show."

The Doctor's eyes had gone wide. "Daleks?" He asked.

"Yes, daleks," I said.

"No. NO. _NO_. _NO_!" exclaimed the Doctor. "How many times do I have to make them go extinct?! Not to mention that interdimensional travel is supposed to be impossible!"

"A lot of impossible things keep happening, don't they?" I said. "And daleks are… well… they aren't the least of our problems, but there not the only problem."

"They aren't?" asked a skeptical Doctor.

"There's also the empire," I said. "Remember how I said I was ambushed by them? Well, the empire isn't keen on letting people get away. And with fourth walls and even the void seemingly breaking down, I wouldn't be surprised if the empire could get through to this universe too, without one and a half percent of fuel left."

"Well, speaking of the fourth wall," said the Doctor. "I've noticed Pinkie knowing some weird things over the month I've been stuck here. Like that she calls me Doctor while I've told everybo… everypo… you know, I really don't know what to say with that anymore. Anyway, I've told the ponies that my name is Time Turner so I don't attract attention. In fact the only pony who I've told to call me Doctor is Ditzy."

"Something that I feel is weird is that she didn't ask what I was," I said, "She wasn't there when I said that I was a human, but for some reason, she somehow knew what I was."

"Well," said the Doctor, "I think I have developed a theory as to why I and you came here. As TV shows became more and more self-aware, and more and more characters broke the fourth wall, the walls of universes started to fall apart. Rifts started to unstably open and close between universes, and the void begins to disappear because universes are merging. My guess is that the daleks fell into one such rift and wound up in your universe, while me, Rose and the TARDIS fell through one to this universe. Then, while you were jumping to a random star system, a rift opened, and your computer found this through the rift and registered it as a valid system."

"Huh," I said, "but that doesn't explain why you and Rose became ponies and I didn't."

"Well," said the Doctor, "If I'm right, and I'm almost always right, that the magic in this universe caused Rose and I to become ponies, though it did take a while. I guess it didn't just happen for you yet."

"That's just great," I said sarcastically, "I have a three way war, every universe colliding, and being a pony to look forward to."

"Wait," said the Doctor, "three way war?"

"Well yeah," I said, "the daleks are going to want to kill everything and the empire and federation are going to fight."

"Well, we better find a solution," said the Doctor, "and I know just the ponies that could help us." He started to leave.

"Wait," I said quickly, "why don't you just use the TARDIS to get back to your universe?"

"Like I said," said the Doctor, "the rifts open and close; one hasn't opened to my universe since I wound up here. Also, the TARDIS won't leave for some reason."

When we walked outside the room, we were instantly greeted by a pony who had a pink coat and straight blonde mane. "Well Doctor, how did it go?" she asked, I knew from the voice that it was Rose Tyler.

The Doctor was about to speak when I spoke up, "It's a pleasure to meet you Rose, I'm James."

"Umm, it's nice to meet you too," said Rose.

"Alright," said the Doctor, "enough chit-chat. Rose, we need to find Ditzy and Pinkie."

"Well," said Rose, "Ditzy should be on here regular mail route, and Pinkie will be hard to track down, she _is_ Pinkie after all."

"You two go find Ditzy, you can leave Pinkie to me," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," said the Doctor. He was about to continue when I cut him off.

"Can I say it Doctor? Please?" I asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Fine."

"Allons-y!" I exclaimed happily. "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Wait," said Rose, "why Ditzy and Pinkie?"

"Because Pinkie somehow knows I'm a Time Lord," said the Doctor, "and Ditzy deserves to know."

"Oh," said Rose.

"Great!" I said, "Al—"

The Doctor spoke up, "No, just, no. You said it once, just, not again. With that said, Allons-y!"

I walked off grumbling something inaudible. "Alright," Rose said, "how did he get here?"

"The same way we did," said the Doctor, "Rifts."

I suddenly ran back. "Wait, we're going to meet at the TARDIS, right? Where is she?"

"Ditzy's house," said the Doctor.

"Okay!" I said before running off again. _Seeing as Pinkie seems to be able to bake a cake in minutes, I would think she would like the bakery,_ I thought.

After finding Sugar Cube Corner, just that name gives me cavities, I ran to the bakery, getting some odd looks from the locals. _I guess they've never seen humans before,_ I thought.

Once I got in the bakery, I looked around for Pinkie. It was fairly busy, so I got more odd looks. Well, except from Pinkie, who was behind the counter. "Hi James," she said in her normal ecstatic voice. "You want anything?"

 _So, she works here, I'll make a mental note of that._ "No, two reasons," I said, "First, I don't know this universe's form of currency, and two, you need to come with me, NOW."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way, just come," I said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" she said happily.

 _Well, that was easy, maybe I need an easy button,_ I thought.

Once we were halfway to Ditzy's, Pinkie spoke up. "Sooooooooooooooo, why are we running?"

"Because we don't have that long before the definition of evil shows up from another universe, and you seem to know all about the fourth wall."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed ecstatically, "I also know about many other universes, like that we're in a fanfiction right now!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okaaaaaaay," I said, "anyway, I think we're here."

Ditzy's house looked a little a muffin…okay…a lot like a muffin…okay…it was a muffin. It was a giant, blueberry muffin with a chimney and a door. "How, how is this possible?" I asked.

"Don't question the logic," said Pinkie.

"I'll figure it out later," I said. I was about to open the door when I got the feeling I was being watched. I quickly turned my head and noticed a green-ish unicorn with a light blue and mane with a white stripe. Realizing she was noticed, she hid behind a building. "Okaaaaaaaaay."

"Good, you're here," said the Doctor, "now we can get started."

"Time Turner," asked Ditzy, "why are we here?"

The Doctor sighed, "My name isn't Time Turner, it's the Doctor. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm –"

I cut him off, "Doctor, you lost track of your age two regenerations ago."

"Oh, right," he said, "since I started counting again, I'm around 900. But you still broke the dramatic tension."

"Yeah, totally!" said Pinkie, "I feel like there should have been music with it!"

Ditzy didn't share Pinkie's enthusiastic attitude. "Timelord? Gallifrey? Regener-what? And what about you Rose?"

"Human that got turned into a pony by this universe's magic," responded Rose. "Wait, Pinkie, who are you talking to?"

"No, I don't know why the bus is going that way. Hold on. What were you saying?" she said as she turned around to face Rose.

I piped up, "What bus? And why did you say something about fanfiction earlier?"

"Oh! Since the fourth wall started to open up some more because of the rifts, it's made it easier to communicate with other universes. We're in a fanfiction right now, and the person writing us was just coming home from school and was writing on a flash drive in a laptop. Now, he's writing us on a desktop computer in-hold on, I'm getting something. Why don't you want me to say your address? Oh, right, the internet. Can I at least say the town? Okay. Alright, he's writing us on a desktop computer in New Holland, Pennsylvania, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol, Milky Way Galaxy, Local Cluster, Virgo Supercluster, Observable Universe, Multiverse. Oh, and it's September 21, 2015, and he forgot to dress up for picture day, is in Garden Spot Middle School Jazz Band and Band, and forgot his trumpet today. He's also currently listening to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan music!"

"He's on EARTH!?" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to Earth."

Rose was shocked. "You've never been to Earth?"

"I'm from the year 3358, what did you expect?"

"Alright," interrupted the Doctor, "down to business. First, why we are here."


End file.
